Lego DC Super-Villains (2018)
Lego DC Super-Villains is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales, which serves as a spin-off to the Lego Batman trilogy. The game was released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment on October 16, 2018. English Voice Talent *Anthony Ingruber - Johnny Quick *Armin Shimerman - Condiment King, Psycho Pirate *Brandon Routh - Captain Marvel, The Atom/Ray Palmer *Brian George - Cable Car Driver, Ganthet *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg/Victor Stone *C. Thomas Howell - Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne *Cameron Bowen - Red Hood/Jason Todd *Cat Taber - Golden Glider *Cherami Leigh - Birthday Mom, Female Warrior, Pirate, Riddler Goons, Singer *Chris Swindle - The Shade/Richard Swift *Cissy Jones - Lois Lane *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor *Corey Burton - Hugo Strange, Kanto, Metropolis Citizen, Toyman, Virman Vundabar *Cree Summer - Livewire/Leslie Willis, Mad Harriet, Mercy Graves, Riddler Goon *Crispin Freeman - Arsenal/Roy Harper, Ivy Goon, Joker Goon, Riddler Goon *Darin De Paul - Mammoth, Trigon *Dave B. Mitchell - Ventriloquist/Arnold Wesker, Scarface *David Lodge - Biker, Gotham Citizen, Mannheim Suit, Metropolis Citizen *David Sobolov - Criminal, Dr. Fate, Frankenstein, Gorilla Grodd, Lobo, Treasure Hunter *Dee Bradley Baker - Clock King, Desaad, Power Ring, Sea King *Diane Delano - Big Barda, Granny Goodness, Stompa *Elias Toufexis - Arkham Cop, Parademons *Eric Bauza *Erica Luttrell - Cheetah, Martha *Fred Tatasciore - Ares, Black Adam, Black Manta, Clayface, Doomsday, Killer Croc, King Shark, Mongul, Perry White, Solomon Grundy *Gideon Emery - Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness, Copperhead *Gilbert Gottfried - Mr. Mxyzptlk, Smallville Citizen *Gina Torres - Superwoman *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Greg Miller - Polka-Dot Man *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Gotham Citizen, Lashina *Ike Amadi - Criminal *James Arnold Taylor - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Jason Marsden - Belle Reve Cop, The Atom/Ray Palmer *Jason Spisak *JB Blanc - Ra's Al Ghul, Solovar, The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Jeffery Combs - Kite Man, Man, Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane *Jennifer Hale - Killer Frost *Jim Pirri - Calendar Man/Julian Gregory Day *John Barrowman - Malcolm Merlyn *Josh Keaton - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *JP Karliak - Music Meister *Julie Nathanson - Donna Troy, Evil Scientist, Metropolis Citizen, S.T.A.R. Labs Scientist, Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe *Kane Murry *Kari Wahlgren - Birthday Girl, Schott's Toys Girl, Smallville Girl, Starfire/Koriand'r *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Laura Bailey - Amazon Leader, Atomica *Lauren Tom - Dr. Poison, Gizmo *Lex Lang - Belle Reve Inmate, Deathstorm, Heat Wave/Mick Rory, Mantis, Mazahs *Liane Schirmer - Renee Montoya *Marc Worden - Arkham PA, Sinestro *Marisha Ray *Mark Hamill - Director, Sailor, Singer, The Joker, The Trickster/James Jesse *Mark Rolston - Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Matt Mercer - Deadshot/Floyd Lawton, Museum Guard, Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Max Mittelman *Megalyn Echikunwoke - Vixen/Mari McCabe *Michael Dorn - Kalibak *Michael Ironside - Darkseid *Michael Rosenbaum - The Flash/Barry Allen *Misty Lee *Nolan North - Bizarro, Ultraman *Nyambi Nyambi - Green Lantern/John Stewart *Peter Jessop - Monsieur Mallah, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Robin Atkin Downes - Gentleman Ghost, WayneTech Assassin *Rodger Bumpass - Dr. Light *Roger Craig Smith - B'dg, Mister Miracle, Orion, Skeets *Salli Saffioti - Street Performer *Sam Heughan - Mirror Master *Scott Porter - Aquaman/Arthur Curry *Steve Blum - Captain Cold/Leonard Snart, Count Vertigo, Groundskeeper *Stuart Allan - Robin/Damian Wayne *Sumalee Montano - Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman/Diana *Taliesin Jaffe *Tara Strong - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Raven *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Thom Adcox Hernandez - Klarion the Witch Boy, Metropolis Citizen, Prisoner *Tiffany Smith - Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol *Tom Kane - Commissioner James Gordon *Travis Willingham - Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter, Superman/Clark Kent, Talon *Vanessa Marshall - Grail *Wally Wingert - The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Yuri Lowenthal - Riddler Goon, Superboy *Yvette Nicole Brown - Amanda Waller *Zach Callison - Billy Batson 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Zachary Levi - Captain Marvel (Released; April 23, 2019) Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games